


Destcember Awaits 2019

by BraviaryScout



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraviaryScout/pseuds/BraviaryScout
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our herald lightbearer and the raid team. Based from the Destcember prompts from 2019.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm going to be trying something different; my hand at writing in the Destiny universe! Obviously they're all new characters, but once I get tuned to each of them, I hope it'll be the perfect time to kick off a Destiny fic of my own!

“Ugh.” Jadyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she examined herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her was a woman clothed in a glittering dress that flowed down her legs ending in a clear silken lining that showed off some rather impressive heels that were apparently the thing down in the City’s central party district.

“Why did you ever agree to this? This is madness!” She exclaimed angrily at herself. “I’m perfectly fine with my usual armor and cloak!”

Her ghost; Solomon appeared in a flash of light, spinning his red and gold shell. “Stop fretting so much. You just need to look good.”

“For a gala? C’mon, people would feel a lot safer if there was a guardian around.”

“I agree.” Solomon said. “But we’re not expecting an attack. We’re there to enjoy ourselves on the eve of the Dawning. I mean, if we do...traveler forbid...then I can easily transmit your trusty Ace to you in an instant.”

Jadyn raised an eyebrow at the lavender colored dress that Ailsa had picked out when she went out to shop at some of the strangely located boutiques in the Reef. The accents of darker regal purple, white and occasional gold were reminiscent of the Royal Awoken Guard. It hugged her slim figure and revealed just the slightest tad of long shapely legs. For a moment, she did like how it contrasted her fair skin, copper-brown hair and bright green eyes that had been her namesake.

“Gyro just told me Ailsa’s on her way up to your apartment. Better be ready.”

Jadyn groaned out loud, moving to the small bathroom in her single apartment on the Tower North Wall. Conveniently, she was issued one rather close to Vanguard Central Command and a landing zone, so it was a quick three minute walk all the way up to report for whatever was needed.

_ I just...wish I could find a way out of this. I bet it’s going to be so boring. _

However she did have a deal to uphold. And there was no backing out now.

“I think you’re thinking about this too much.” Solomon said as she began to pull and tighten the straps of her stiletto heels. As she put weight down, the sensation of standing on the balls of her feet was slightly disorienting and she lost balance, nearly careening into her cluttered desk.

“I hate these things. Thank the light I don’t have to wear them all the time.”

“Some women do.”

“I’m not surprised.” Jadyn wobbled as she pushed herself up again and found her balance. “I guess this is how it’s going to be? How do I look?”

Solomon’s eye widened and glowed brightly. “You look amazing. Just like how my guardian should.”

She felt a bit of heat rise in her face before turning away. “Thanks Solly.”

“But you’re not finished!” He protested. “You’ve still got that eyeliner to do! And you know it takes time!”

Jadyn’s eyes widened in realization of forgetting. While not exactly necessary, most others attending the gala would be dressed enough that NOT putting it on would make her stand out even more.

“Shit!” She practically ran into the bathroom as fast as her heels would allow before opening the case and peering in the mirror. Solomon floated to her side and projected a zoomed image of her face, allowing her to carefully dab the brush against her eyelids. She dusted it with just enough that others would think of it as work done by a professional makeup artist.

“Okay. It’s not as nice as getting carbon dust on your face after shooting a good gun, but I suppose this will do.”

“Jadyn,” Solomon sighed...as well as a ghost could. “You’re not going to a battle or crucible match. You’re going to a gala to enjoy yourself.”

“Yeah well I can enjoy myself just fine without going to a fancy party.”

“Ailsa doesn’t care for parties you know, but it’s something guardians and non-guardians can enjoy alike. She figures it’s a good time to take a break on our weekend off. We don’t get opportunities like this all the time.”

“I know.”

“So go and just enjoy yourself!” Solomon twirled his shell. “We could go months, maybe even years where we get another opportunity.”

Jadyn nodded and she did start to see her own appeal. The dress hugged her curvy frame and she turned around, marveling at her smooth shoulders and arms that were free of wounds, blemishes or marks. Hardly anyone would speculate she was a guardian.

“It’s the least I could do. But how am I supposed to enjoy myself?”

“Just socialize with other people. I have a feeling you’re going to be an attention grabber, especially with the men.”

The hunter resisted the urge to roll her eyes. While it was true that she was a very attractive woman, she was able to give others a glare that could freeze lava.

“It’s nothing to really worry about. You can take care of yourself. And you have Ailsa there with you too.”

“I guess maybe I am overthinking it. After all, what could go wrong.”

“Don’t say that!” Solomon exclaimed. “Are you asking for trouble?”

Before Jadyn could answer, she heard a knock on her door. Ailsa was there.

“Guess it’s time to go.” She did a twirl, careful not to step on her dress skirt and trip embarrassingly over again. “How do I look?”

Solomon’s expression brightened. “My guardian always looks amazing. That’s how it should be. You’re ready for this!”


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: A Glimmer of Hope
> 
> The Sundial's true purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guardians! I'm back with another prompt! This one was a lot of fun to write because of all the possibilities and I got inspiration for this one from watching the new Season of Dawn trailer. I'm really excited for it coming out and am ready to take on the new quests and whatever else they're going to throw at us. See you Guardians out there!

Osiris folded his arms as the massive rotating spokes of his sundial began to slow. The incessant whining of the machine began to quiet down as it entered its power-down sequence. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon of Mercury and its light cast an amber orange glow across the sandy surface riddled with the artificial blocks of Vex machine surface.

Despite the amount of arc energy that powered the massive sundial from veins that ran deep into the planet’s crust; the device was only operational during the daytime and he tried to power it with his lantern to no avail. It was only a minor setback though, nights on Mercury lasted three hours at a maximum.

He had to admit that he was both surprised and not when he delivered the news of the Red Legion attempting to rewrite the course of history and follow a future where they would prevail in the Red War. The Vanguard and the City hadn’t been kind to him. To be fair, they had a point back when he was younger and a bit more of a zealot that yet been tempered by the experience and what he had learned after his banishment.

_And I did them a favor by exiling myself before they could do it to me. Something will have to change soon. There are still countless dark futures...and the number is growing every day._

The only one that had spoken up or even defended him was his former apprentice; a young impressionable warlock named Ikora Rey.

Osiris had to admit that he was proud of her accomplishments since she took up the post as Warlock Vanguard in his replacement. In time and recent years, she finally had learned from his hints. Although now they were on speaking terms, Osiris kept to his own duty to scout the Infinite Forest from its access portal on Mercury to see Vex simulations and gather intelligence on current and future threats to the City.

In all of his years though, he never predicted an unexpected variable that proved for the better.

Jadyn.

He could agree that it was a name befitting of the young woman and her emerald green eyes, but in the few minutes that he had seen her in person; he could tell there was something special about this hunter. Something that was far different from the countless others he had come across in his time.

_Ikora was right. Jadyn is a guardian who makes a habit of turning the impossible into possible._

She had been responsible for reuniting him with his own ghost and finally putting an end to his vex nemesis Panoptes, averting a major threat to time. His best efforts had slowed the Infinite Mind’s progress on erasing all for the Vex to assimilate everything, but he couldn’t stop it.

Until Jadyn blew a bullet from her golden gun straight through its core and burned it to cinders.

_I predicted many things...but I never saw you. Now we have a future._

Unfortunately, despite all of that, plus Jadyn fixing a mistake he made when he made a copy of Dendron the Root Mind, they may not have much of a future anymore.

* * *

Osiris was aware of the Vanguard’s efforts in the past couple of months in response to the vex offensive strikes on the surface of Luna. The Sol Divisive had opened gates in the areas around the Hellmouth at the same time the Hive located there had a surge of activity. In the following weeks, countless guardians embarked on missions into the Black Garden to destroy the vex mind conducting the attacks on the Moon. The Undying Mind proved difficult; evading many of the Vanguard’s attempts to put it down for good. However their persistence won out and before long; guardians were destroying copies of the elusive hydra, finally tallying up the tens of thousands. Jadyn and her band of close friends also happened to be the team that struck it down for the final time.

Most would’ve thought it to be the end and everything would go back to normal.

_Oh how things used to be so simple._

However by the Vanguard destroying every copy of the Undying Mind ended up almost putting time and history on a pause before rewinding. Now the Red Legion was revitalizing its effort to write a permanent ending to their devastating invasion of the City and dealing the guardians a blow from which they will never recover.

_Not if I have anything to say about that._

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” A smooth female voice piped up beside him.

Osiris looked up to his right, exactly in the place he expected his ghost to phase. She sported pointed deltas on her radiant golden shell and floated excitedly by his side. “It’s the; Osiris has something to think about face.”

“Just pondering. I have my faith in that Jadyn and her fellow guardians will be able to put an end to this crisis and defeat those responsible for attempting to engineer a separate outcome.”

Sagira twirled her shell. “There’s no doubt about it. Jadyn’s just as good of a hunter as Andal.”

Osiris chuckled at that. “She’d make a fine warlock.”

Six figures interrupted their conversation, emerging from the thin energy wave that rippled from the sundial’s outside and made their way over to them.

Osiris spotted Jadyn in the middle of the group and judging by their swagger, had to guess that it was another successful run. By the next morning, he already knew there were more teams ready to continue the work they would leave off here.

He spotted the guardian in question; Jadyn as she tagged along with her teammates, laughing as they all listened to one of them exaggerate a crazy story in Shaxx’s new Crucible wargame called Momentum Control. They all had differing armors and weapons, yet talked amongst themselves as if friends from the beginning. One titan, two warlocks and three hunters.

In a way, Osiris envied the camaraderie. He had never served in a true fireteam during his entire tenure with the Vanguard and there were only a few willing to cooperatively work together to achieve goals and ends.

_Zavala’s leadership has definitely put more emphasis on teamwork. The ones I worked with frequently would be arguing over who claimed the kill on the Kell or whatnot._

He smoothed out his ostrich feathers that adorned his armor as the team approached, glancing at him with ready eyes as they removed their helmets and murmured their appreciation for finally being able to breathe fresh air.

“Well done guardians.” Osiris spread his arms out. “The Red Legion made us all work for the victory today. I trust you’ll be back tomorrow for resuming the effort?”

He got a few agreements before handing out their rewards as their ghosts began to trasmat them to their orbiting ships.

“Jadyn.” The warlock beckoned. “A word if you please.”

“Of course.” She said something to her fireteam over the comms before bounding over to his side. Together they stood in silence on the top of the sand dunes, overlooking the vastness of Mercury’s mid-conversion process.

_It’s such a shame and reminder of what we’ve lost as the Vex destroyed and warped this virgin world._

“Thank you Osiris.” Jadyn said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Thank me for what?”

“For helping us. I know that the City wasn’t kind to you and willing to listen when you were exiled. But there’s a lot we can thank you for. Panoptes. Helping the Reef out in the Dreaming City.”

“This are strange times for all of us.” Osiris gave a curt bow. “You have my gratitude as well.”

He gestured to the sundial behind them. “Do you know why I built this sundial in the first place?”

She shook her head.

“It wasn’t to reverse time and alter history. Doing so could help in fighting foes of the future, however losing it could mean things happening that are irreversible.”

“So it’s like a trump card. Ace up the sleeve.”

“Well yes, but Sagira and I both believe that it’s best left unchecked unless absolutely necessary. There are those who have much darker intentions who would stop at nothing to destroy it and make sure a grim fate is sealed for many. The temptation to pause and rewind time to our advantages is too risky.”

“So if it wasn’t to stop things from happening, then why did you build it?”

“To find my old friend.”

This caught Jadyn’s curiosity. “Saint? The greatest titan who ever lived? Slayer of ten thousand hydras at the Rhodes?”

Osiris chuckled at her claims. “The Saint I know would humbly shrug that off as just another job. But yes, Saint-14 was my close ally, friend...even brother.”

He stepped away, looking into the distance. Even with the eagle mask covering his face, the young hunter could tell that he was remorseful and still blaming himself.

Just after the Vanguard heeded Osiris’ warning through Sagira and destroying Panoptes; Jadyn had entered a vex simulation and stumbled across a makeshift tomb that contained the remnants of the titan. Standing alone; he reportedly slew enough vex to end a war before finally dying to a mind created specifically to drain his light. The vex had laid him to rest atop the husks of their own dead both as a reminder of the grief he caused them and respect.

Neither Jadyn or Osiris had seen them do anything like that. It was incredibly unusual for something as cold and merciless as the robotic entities.

Although she had an opportunity in the simulant future to return him to the Last City to be buried and immortalized; she chose to leave him in his final resting place. Osiris had agreed with her decision, privately telling her that it was something he would have wanted, now that he had closure.

“I failed Saint. In my exile, I left to walk the Infinite Forest with the freedom to avert the dark future I warned the City about. Saint came after me, never even coming close to bringing me back...and it cost him his life. Now here I am, spending this in an attempt to amend for my mistakes.”

“I...still have his shotgun.” Jadyn summoned Solomon, her ghost who transmatted the copper and silver weapon into her hands. As with any proper safety, she checked the chamber, pumping a single shell out the ejection before handing the Perfect Paradox out to him. “I think he’ll want this back if you’re successful.”

Osiris gave her a coy look. “Saint would want you to have it. He always spoke of a guardian who would herald humanity out of the dark. I have no doubt you’re the one he spoke of.”

“Then at least keep it with you. If we end up failing, then I’ll take it back and carry on his legacy. He intended that too.”

All she earned was a “hmph” from Osiris, who gingerly took the weapon from his hands. As he did, he stopped short and froze in place. The only movements he made were from his eyes blinking rapidly and shallow gasps of air.

Jadyn had noticed his irregular behavior. “Osiris? Are you alright?”

The entire thing lasted just a few seconds, but to the warlock, it felt as if centuries had passed. Perfect Paradox fell from his grip, landing in the sand plume. While the two things were mortal enemies; a guardian’s ghost could sweep it once and clear out any grains taking up that precious space a gun needed to properly function. Besides, Perfect Paradox had gone through far worse than sand in its barrel.

“Yes.” He put a hand up to rub his head. “Just...reminiscing. That’s all. But promise me one thing. I want this to be kept between us.”

“Why? Why share this with me?”

“Because I believe that if anyone can help me achieve the impossible and bring my dearest friend back. It’s you. I’ll quote Ikora on saying you make a habit of the impossible and this may need your special touch too.”

Jadyn nodded. “Okay. Whatever you need. I’ll do my best to help you out.”

“Excellent. Keep this from the City though. Do not tell anyone about the sundial’s true efforts here. Not even your team. Hope may be in short supply these days, but saying we’re going to bring back the greatest titan who ever lived is only as credible as we can get.”

“My lips are sealed Osiris.” Jadyn said. “You can trust me and Solomon.”

“Of course you can trust us.” Her ghost piped up. “And speaking of trust; Storm’s getting impatient that we’re late to the bar again! He’s already said he’s picking up the tab.”

“Well if Storm’s buying, there’s no reason not to miss this!” She turned back to Osiris. “I’ll get going now. Our team will be back soon enough.”

“Go and celebrate.” The warlock smiled gently. “Your team earned it. I’ll see you when I see you again.”

* * *

Osiris waited until Jadyn’s ship broke Mercury’s atmosphere before he glanced back at the sundial.

Sagira floated by his side. “I miss teaming up with Jadyn. If you’re ever bored of me, maybe Solomon could do a switch?”

“You really think I’m that tired of having you around?”

“At least I’m not annoying.”

“In your own perspective.”

Sagira snorted in annoyance. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He knew what she was implying.

“You know we’re completely crazy in trying this. So many Echos, so many timelines and so many futures. Not one is successful.”

_I’m still trying._

_I will not fail you brother._

“Like I said before. We have all the time in the world.”

“Except now.” Sagira looked skyward where the sun had vanished over the horizon, bathing Mercury in an inky purple dusk. “The arc energy alone isn’t enough to power it fully.”

She hadn’t noticed him stalking off back towards the massive machine.

“Wait!” He glanced up to see her catching stride with him. “What are you doing?”

“Run another ten thousand Echos through the untouched futures.”

“We can’t! The sundial doesn’t have enough power!”

Osiris ignored her protests as he neared its center. As he did, warm yellow flames began to flicker and coalesce out of the sunbracers gauntlet armor he bore on his forearms. His own eyes gleamed with a newfound determination as he looked at the Perfect Paradox in his hands. A moment later, it was stowed to his back; ready for the journeys ahead.

“I see that as a challenge. And we’ll answer it. It’s time to show that the Sunsingers are not fully extinct as of yet.”


	3. A Long Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a third prompt! This one was especially fun to write since this almost mirrored a conversation I had with a friend of mine. Enjoy guardians!

“ _ Inhale. Exhale. A flash of light. Endless fallout _ .”

Although the Iris Pavilion had been demolished during the Vanguard’s battle to retake the City from the Red War, that didn’t stop its Annual Gun Expo from canceling just because the building that housed it was gone. Instead, it was moved to a wide open field, cleared of rubble and ordinance.

Taking inspiration from the shows and cons of the Golden Age, the Annual Gun Expo was a massive convention that showcased the diversity and patriotism of the City’s many weapon foundries. Over two dozen manufacturers were in attendance, set up in stands with glass display cases of the more rare weapons while many others could be handled actively minus the ammunition. In the back area surrounded by thick concrete walls, was a live fire range where clients could test out weaponry or give off demonstrations. This time around, there were two new foundries that had joined the convention; the Vestian Armory was the main weapons manufacturer of the Reef and its awoken military. After years of frosty relations between it and the City, it had began to thaw when Commander Zavala and Regent Commander Petra Venj agreed to a guardian base in the Dreaming City as well as the rest of the Reef to assist the awoken people in reclaiming their home to keep it safe. Although reluctant at first; the heads of the Vestian Armory agreed to set up a spot in the Annual Gun Expo to show off their products and promote their business. 

The other new face to the convention was the Black Armory. Arguably the most secretive of the group, it surged in popularity after its curator Ada-1 slowly began to allow guardians to wield weapons crafted by her family’s legacy. There were only a few allowed to use Black Armory weapons and many required their own forging before she allowed them to carry.

All in all, it was a place for the Vanguard to refresh their defenses and even try to lure over Crucible competitors to gain sponsorships. Overall, the entire three-day event was a rare instance where civilians and guardians openly walked around, talking to one another as if they were longtime family.

* * *

“Eh, I’m just not a big fan of Cassoid stuff. It’s kind of clunky.”

The warlock sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a hunter so picky about his weaponry more than you Marcus.”

“Cassius, I would think you of all people would understand making weapons is an art.”

“I mean I do.” Cassius said. “I just think that every manufacturer has their pros and cons.”

“Well every manufacturer makes good weapons. But Hakke is clearly superior.”

Cassius gave an exasperated sigh, wondering what in the world made him agree to accompany Marcus to this event. Although he had seen him use all sorts from all foundries in equal standing; Marcus seemed to always be biased towards Hakke as the best weapons manufacturer in the City.

“Hakke is expensive and they look basic.”

Rather than get triggered at that; Marcus clicked his tongue and shook his head. “If only you knew.”

They had just finished browsing the new Vestian Armory setup and moved on to the Black Armory next door. Unlike the other foundries, none of the weapons were able to be touched, all six of them in clear display mounts that lined either side. Each one had the same black and crimson coloration with sharp angular edges. The one that did catch their attention was a gold and red bow on one of the farthest cases. The arrow nocked was bright purple in color and Marcus saw a gold butterfly carefully painted in the string coils.

_ That’s actually some fine handiwork. _

“Ailsa would love that one.”

“Maybe we ought to get her the frame from Ada so she can craft it.”

* * *

The Hakke section was one of the bigger ones at the Expo. More than two dozen display cases with classic weapons along with new additions. Overhead, their logo shimmered in orange light; a pair of joined cross signs that resembled a long “H” shape.

“Instrument of the people. A weapon’s weapon.” Marcus said while grinning widely. “Oh yeah.”

Cassius wasn’t particular to which brand of weapons he used on missions, as long as they did the job.

Marcus went straight to the center of the exhibit where there was the highlight of their showcase; a long ranged rifle that featured a modular scope and rifled barrel to mount a suppressor. To Cassius though, it looked like every other sniper or marksman rifle Hakke had put out. Basic, ubiquitous and less appealing than those other futuristic ones such as SUROS or Veist.

_ Just let this guy have his fun. _

“Introducing the Long Shadow.” The screen advertisement had it on a pedestal. “Hakke’s entry and winner of the Precision Sniper Rifle project by the Vanguard. The Long Shadow was able to beat out the Persuader by Nadir Arms and was awarded the budget to produce an estimated 1,500 rifles to be issued to Guardians serving in the Vanguard. It is derived from the heavier Show of Force anti-material rifle however uses composite polymer materials around the handguard and grips to reduce the weight. The Long Shadow is our lightest rifle at just over six kilograms capable of accurately hitting targets at our minimum range of 1,500 meters using our basic Lapua Magnum cartridge. Each Long Shadow is configurable with guardian modifications that allow it to be tailored specially for any mission that requires its reliability. As is with all our Hakke products; Long Shadow has been battle tested and proven in the field it is a capable weapon in the hands of our guardians protecting humanity and competing for glory in the Crucible. Hakke’s Long Shadow is not about exciting form, it’s about exciting function.”

Cassius looked over to see Marcus’ lips moving to the ending quote the manufacturer said in each of their advertisements.

“Chills man. I cannot wait to get my hands on one of these babies. I’m gonna put an ATC Rex on it with an alloy magazine and a thermal underlayer. Finish it off with the new Whisper mark four. When it’s all said and done; I’m gonna get the best post on HakkeMasterRace!”

Again, Cassius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Oh lord. You and your obsession with getting as many followers as you can on your gun posts.”

Marcus glared at him. “That’s rich coming from someone who  _ makes  _ guns all the time.”

“Hey, I make them. You paint them. We profit from our side gigs.”

“Just like the Long Shadow. Aim for head, shoot, watch head explode in bits of blood, bone or that black shit the cabal have in their helmets and we profit. Repeat until all bad guys are dead before dancing on their graves.”

“You better make sure it’s the best post on that thread.” Despite the annoyance he had with Marcus’ showing off, the two of them had a somewhat partnership in weapon customization. Being a warlock meant Cassius knew the intricate science behind elemental damage modifiers and perks to weapons. Once his own services were complete; he could send them to Marcus if they had a specific shader synth they wanted. Applying it wasn’t easy, but that was where many guardians sought Marcus out. He delivered virtually flawless work in applying colors and shaders to whatever a customer wanted.

Cassius knew his line of work in the fabrication of the always-in-demand arms industry was often overlooked and guardians showing off weapons with Marcus’ shaderjobs was commonplace.

_ Of course he’s got a right to show off. Nobody else has ever matched his work. _

“You never told me why you love Hakke so much.”

“Functional. Not fashionable.”

“Hakke looks basic. You don’t want anything that looks cool?”

“I would rather use a gun that isn’t going to jam on me or break in the middle of a firefight. To hell if it looks ugly.” He looked over to see Cassius giving him an inquisitive look. “Okay looks do matter a little bit, but functionality comes first and foremost. Hakke does that; never jams, breaks and they hit like trucks.”

“So what about Veist? They’re reputable too.” Veist was a rather new factory that sat in the city centre and their products had quickly caught the attention of guardians everywhere due to their interesting unique designs and proven combat effectiveness.

“They’re good guns or sure, but I find them hard to handle. Who would’ve thought of putting a magazine on the top of a weapon? Plus have you seen some of the materials they use? Gets all hot that you don’t want to touch it at all. Same with SUROS, nice to use in battle, but there’s some cheap ass parts in there.”

“And you’re saying that Hakke doesn’t do that?”

“Hell no. Hakke doesn’t sacrifice quality for affordable. There’s a reason their stuff is so damn expensive. It's because they're durable...made to be put through the dirt without jamming or failing. A gun doesn't do much good if it looks pretty and can't shoot for shit.”

“You know something really ironic?”

“What?”

“Here you are talking about function over fashion, yet you run a side job of shading weapons.”

Marcus’ eyes narrowed at Cassius. “Pardon me for trying to do my hobby here. Rent’s expensive you know. Why are you so interested in how I live my life?”

“I’m just pointing that out. No need to get all worked up about it.”

“I know. Point is that I’ve taken weapons made by pretty much every foundry here in the City and even those outside. Out of everything, Hakke has never failed me once. I’m just now waiting for them to come out with a machine gun. Now that’s gonna hit pay dirt!” He stopped. “So have I convinced you that Hakke is master race?”

“Maybe. How about their hand cannons?”

“Tex‘a are way better. Hakke should stick to rifles and other stuff. Stay out of the hand cannon market.”

“Not even that fancy new submachine gun Veist made has your interest?”

“Of course it does. Do you know how much Crucible Shaxx is wanting people to do to earn it?”

Silence enveloped the two after he just killed off that conversation. Neither of them were exceptional Crucible contestants, but they could still hold their own. Marcus was the first to break it.

“I’m still ordering one. And I’m still showing off the mods I’m putting on. It is gonna be LIT.”

Contrary to what he had said; Cassius still ended up being impressed with the modifications once Marcus earned himself a Long Shadow from Commander Zavala. 

He begrudgingly sent him a like over the thread’s posting.


	4. Dark Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depiction of the operation to storm the Scarlet Keep

**TO: (ALL MEMBERS) FIRETEAM DAUNTLESS, FIRETEAM GLADIUS, FIRETEAM FERVENT INTERCESSION, FIRETEAM SOLARFLARE, FIRETEAM SWIFTSURE, FIRETEAM THEBADGUYSDON’TCAREWHATWECALLOURSELVESDOTHEY, DRAKE COLUMN “BUG STOMPERS”**

**FROM: VC ZAVALA, WV IKORA REY**

**OPERATION: STEADFAST ROCKET**

Yesterday evening as of 2234 City Time, Warsat K-3595 detected a significant seismic disturbance on Luna. Its epicenter was recorded approximately 6.2 miles north-northwest of the Hellmouth. Warsats K-3595 and K-3597 were redirected to survey the changed landscape and the mysterious hive structure that had appeared in that area behind the Hellmouth labeled “Scarlet Keep”

We believe that something or someone within this Hive fortification triggered the seismic event as well as the sudden influx of hive activity on the lunar surface. The images provided are among the largest gathering of hive seen since the Great Disaster.  We cannot allow the hive to continue corrupting the Moon any further. And each member receiving this has been assigned as a beachhead operation to establish a lunar foothold and forward operation outpost that can effectively set up coordinated patrols and strikes against hive targets.

Initial scouting by the Warsats indicate that your groups will encounter heavy hive resistance and we will thus deploy you to supplement the spearhead of our attacking force. An armored Drake column “Bug Stompers” will advance along the central pass to draw the higher priority targets such as OGRE class hive away from the rest of the fireteams. The remainder have the priority of clearing out the bulk of the hive surrounding the remnants of the abandoned Golden Age station. You will have approximately thirty minutes to thin them out before reinforcements arrive to support.

Guardian Storm-12 (T) of FIRETEAM DAUNTLESS will be in charge of staging and coordinating the approaches from the south and east. He will have  _ de facto  _ command of the overall forward advance upon the Scarlet Keep.

Good luck Guardians. May the Light of the Traveler shine upon your success.

**ZAVALA, Vanguard Commander**


	5. A Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for a long time of what to write. Then I got an idea and this happened....

_“A bad day off is still better than a good day at work.” - Warlock Cassius “Cass”_

**A Day Off**

  * **Rarity: Exotic**


  * Weapon Classification: Machine Gun



    * **Damage Type:** Void
    * **Magazine Size:** 55
    * **Fire Mode:** Fully Automatic
    * **Rate of Fire:** 450 RPM



  * **Weapon Perks:**


  * Exotic Perk: Covered Shifts: Defeating enemies with Void damage from any source will temporarily increase damage against all elemental shields.


  * Polygonal Rifling: Barrel optimized for recoil reduction. Increases stability.


  * Alloy Magazine: Faster reloads when the magazine is empty.


  * Shield Disorient: Energy matched shield explosion disorients nearby combatants.


  * High-Impact Reserves: Rounds towards the end of the magazine deal more damage.

* * *




**Lore**

_“You know what’s strange?”_

_“What?”_

_“That we have no idea what our team does on a day off?”_

_“What is a day off?”_

_“You know...where we can spend a day without having to work. There’s no need for patrols, strike missions or anything like that. We can not worry about anything and do hobby stuff”_

_“Hobby stuff?”_

_“Yeah, like knitting, baking cookies, maybe even going outside to socialize.”_

_“Hey, I socialize just fine.”_

_“You flirt with your eyes whenever you see any attractive girl.”_

_“Nobody says I can’t.”_

_“Come on Marcus, you must have a hobby.”_

_“I do. Guns. I build my own custom builds and show them off online.”_

_“Something that doesn’t have to do with our daily lives as guardians.”_

_“Cass, what’s your point?”_

_“You’re telling me that whenever we’re not doing fireteam stuff, you’re working on your guns or shaderjobs.”_

_“Have you seen how many requests I get every day? There, that’s my hobby. Customizing guns!”_

_“You gotta have something better than that. Ailsa likes to cook, Etalan...reads up on Crucible strategies whenever he gets the chance. Storm? Oh light...dammit I can’t think of anything besides Vanguard bureaucracy...you win.”_

_“You just listed two out of the three with a hobby that involves our duties as a guardian. What about Jadyn?”_

_“She’s into boys and all that trivial stuff. Speaking of which; how the hell is it that the two of you haven’t hooked up yet?”_

_“She doesn’t stand me. And for what it’s worth, I could care less. Maybe I’ll take up some old Golden Age card game that people play in those casinos downtown.”_

_“Avoiding the subject. I knew it! And say what you want, look who just showed up.”_

_“Hello boys; what are we talking about on this fine day off?”_

_“Hobby stuff.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: Exotic Quest "The Hardest Thing to Obtain"
> 
> -Defeat enemies with a Machine Gun  
> -Break elemental shields with a Machine Gun (30 Arc, 30 Void, 30 Solar)  
> -Retrieve parts from four lost sector bosses (Thyrdron on Nessus, Devourer Darg on EDZ, Pandrok, Pillar of Nothing on Io and Golmuut on Titan) and kill 100 enemies in Lost Sectors with a Machine Gun.  
> -Complete a Heroic Version of the Glimmer Extractor and Ether Resupply public events on Nessus.  
> -Return to Zavala to retrieve exotic weapon


	6. Dawning Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero guardian delivers Dawning treats to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. I was supposed to have this out by XMas, but things came up including traveling to the parents' for the holidays. Hope everyone had a safe holiday and happy Dawning :)
> 
> I've omitted a couple of them such as Strange Cookies and Thousand Layer Cookie (They missed a huge opportunity to call it the Thousand Layer Cheesecake) and added some of my own. Each one has the recipe included in case you haven't discovered it yet.
> 
> Thanks to u/tunjatjeta on Reddit for allowing me to do a prompt on their Dawning treat for our beloved postmaster Kadi 55-30.

**Ghallardoodles**

**Ether Cane + Delicious Explosion + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Commander Zavala**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Since her short time as a guardian, Jadyn was more than happy to partake in the many holidays celebrated throughout the Last City. In the days where hope, happiness could sometimes be in short supply knowing the bleak and dark things that lay on humanity’s former frontiers, it was always a good thing to remember and rejoice in the continued thriving of their community and the City of ten million people that called it home.

Even though she learned the customs of Crimson Days, Revelry, Solstice of Heroes and Festival of the Lost...the one she enjoyed the most was the Dawning.

Lasting for three weeks, it was right in the time of year where the weather was the coldest, with thick snowflakes constantly falling and bathing the entire city in a brilliant white dust. Multicolored lights dotted the cityscape from the tall towers to even some of the transport ships that carried the residents from different points. One of the biggest ones had a massive projector that showed a bluish white projection of the City’s official Dawning symbol which looked like a myriad of others due to its significance as a hybrid of winter season cultural celebrations that contributed to the holiday’s birth.

Jadyn knew that it was close to the time that the Vanguard leadership would be closing their offices and heading home for the afternoon, so she briskly made her way to the main courtyard of the Tower South, where the headquarters were located.

Fellow guardians greeted her with cheery smiles, nods and “Happy Dawnings” which was a much bigger change from the bustle they normally exhibited in other times of the year.

Zavala was at his usual spot, in an overlook that offered a breathtaking view of the city. She could see the projection and sparkles of Dawning lanterns as they released them every evening up towards the Traveler hanging above.

_ Never gets old. _

The two sentries that guarded Zavala nodded at her, seeing her frequently report directly to the commander.

The Vanguard Commander was a tall, imposing Titan with the pale blue features of a rather handsome awoken man. His red and silver armor had a light dusting of snow that dissolved into small flecks of water as it melted against the warmth on his rather shiny bald scalp.

He shifted around, hearing her approach from behind.

“Guardian.”

“Commander.” Jadyn gestured for her ghost Solomon.

“I thought I’ve assigned you and you team to have the full week of the Dawning Festivus off. What brings you here?”

On cue, Solomon transmatted the oval tin full of Gjallardoodles into her hands. She had baked them in the Levante holiday oven that was bestowed to her by Eva to help spread Dawning cheer around the tower.

It was widely rumored that Gjallardoodles were Zavala’s favorite treat during the holidays.

“Happy Dawning Commander. Thought you might like these.” She smiled at him. “And there’s

some yarn in there too.”

Zavala raised an eyebrow and his expression didn’t change as he took the tin from her.

“Hmm. Indeed.” For the most part, his expression didn’t change. But Jadyn almost thought she saw a hint of a smile flicker across his face.

“Happy Dawning Commander. I’ll see you next week.”

“Happy Dawning Jadyn.” Zavala had already opened the tin and bit into one of the sugary cookies. His eyes closed briefly to savor the sweet flavor before they opened again. “Enjoy your time off guardian.”

As she disappeared back towards the courtyard, Zavala touched the ball of yarn, already thinking about what he would be able to make with his knitting needles.

_ I miss you Lindiwe. _

* * *

**Traveler Donut Holes**

**Cabal Oil + Flash of Inspiration + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Ikora Rey**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Jadyn always knew that if she had questions, she could always seek out the wisdom of Ikora Rey.

Ikora was also one of the more compassionate in Vanguard leadership and it seemed that wasn’t enough to find a solution to the growing tension at the heads.

Ever since Cayde died, the previously unbreakable union that the City rallied behind was seeming to deteriorate like the Traveler.

The Tower Bazaar was full with activity as the clock chimed noon. Snowfall was heavier this time around, but that didn’t deter the usual market vendors from opening up their businesses.

Ikora kept her main office area here, in a semicircle that overlooked another section of the City. It wasn’t of an impressive view as Zavala’s, but Jadyn couldn’t argue.

“Yes guardian?” Ikora’s expression visibly brightened as she approached.

“Hey Ikora.” Jadyn almost hit herself for being too casual when speaking to a superior officer, but she saw the warlock didn’t seem to dwell on the lack of formalities.

“Are you enjoying your time off?”

“Yeah. Eva’s got me running around like an errand girl. Trying to spread around the Dawning cheer.”

Ikora’s smile widened. “I expected nothing less from Levante. While some of us think of this little holiday as another celebration, it’s a reminder that as the days get shorter and the nights longer, there will always be light and hope for what’s to come.”

“I know.”

“So do I. You are what’s going to bring the torch that lights us through the darkest of days. Happy Dawning Jadyn.”

She handed over the tin full of the delicacy Traveler Donut Holes. “Happy Dawning Ikora.”

* * *

**Vanilla Blades**

**Cabal Oil + Sharp Flavor + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Lord Shaxx, Crucible Handler**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Jadyn wasn’t an overly competitive hunter, nor was she the best player to step into the Crucible.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have fun. On occasion, she’d run solo with other guardians or accompany others to help earn the right to earn the prized pinnacle weapons that Shaxx had revealed from time to time. If two guardians and their parties had beef or a feud with one another, one common way to settle it was in the Crucible.

_ Most of that I get Etalan to help me. _

And as always, the exuberant Crucible handler had his exuberant and upbeat attitude even more so when it was time for the Dawning. Extra rewards, bounties kept the matches competitive and hyped. It wasn’t just guardians who jumped on the fun, civilians living in the City had watch parties and massive gatherings when some of the more grand tournaments were taking place.

Inevitably, there was going to be a lot of heated tensions, especially between teams with longstanding rivalries, but the burly titan was always there to ensure that everyone competed as cleanly as possible.

Shaxx’s spot in the Tower was across the way from Zavala and whenever Jadyn visited the Vanguard Commander, if she felt dour at all, it wouldn’t be long before his booming voice would amp everyone up through either determination or laughs. His humor was unique.

When Jadyn was humiliated after she was stripped of her Light, she sought refuge at the Farm where Shaxx had set up to help direct rebuilding efforts. It was completely unexpected at such a tranquil setting when he yelled out something so outrageous and random, that Solomon told her he hadn’t seen her smile all week up until then.

_ “What do you mean you can’t concentrate when I’m yelling?! RELAX!” _

“Ah greetings Jadyn.” Despite his immense size, Shaxx was incredibly polite and gave people his undivided attention if it was to discuss some matters. “It seems like you’re having a splendid time off on your holiday. Come to put in some more Crucible matches to keep your body primed?”

“Heh,” She stifled a laugh, not feeling intimidated in the least by him. “Why you ask Shaxx? Blueberries not making things entertaining?”

Shaxx laughed out loud, enough to make everyone in the nearby vicinity glance at him in confusion. “Oh my. I needed a good laugh. Crucible’s been not as busy as it used to be after everyone takes the Dawning off. Those that are participating...ugh...they need some work.”

“And I know you’ll whip them into shape. Like you did me.” Jadyn summoned Solomon, who transmatted a tin of confections called vanilla blades.

“I got you a little something to munch on while those blueberries bore you.”

“Those will do nicely.” Shaxx took the tin, reaching with his other hand to his belt to show her a medal.

“I...forgot to give this to you the other day. I...didn’t have a medal for that feat you achieved. So...I made this for you.”

Jadyn clasped the brass pin in her hand and turned it over.

_ We Ran Out of Medals _

“Sorry if it’s not what you were hoping for after doing something that amazing.”

“Shaxx...I love it. Thank you.”

* * *

**Eliksni Birdseed**

**Ether Cane + Personal Touch + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Suraya Hawthorne, Chief Clan Steward**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“And that’s how Devrim refuses to let me live it down.”

Jadyn and Suraya Hawthorne were atop her usual office area in the Tower Bazaar as she listened to another story the Chief Clan Steward had put out.

“Seriously?” Jadyn almost couldn’t hold back her laughter. “You did THAT to Hideo?!” It didn’t occur to her that the said Executor from New Monarchy wasn’t present in their own office next door.

“Yep. No regrets at all.”

“To no regrets indeed.” The two women clinked their mugs and sipped the velvety hot chocolate. “And another year of absolute insanity.”

“Yeah that stuff with the Pyramid.” Suraya shuddered at the thought. “I hate to think about it all the time.”

“That’s why we have these. So we can look ahead to what’s next. We celebrate for now, but soon the fight for the City’s survival will resume. We’ll be ready.”

“And so will I. You have no idea how exhausting paperwork for all this clan stuff gets. New ones every day that I need to approve, rewards to hand out and track progress.”

“Sounds like you need a vacation.”

“I’d love one.”

“Well don’t tell anyone, but Ailsa often goes to a series of island villages in that area called F-Rida. They live off the grid and give amazing foot rubs.”

“Ooh.” Hawthorne closed her eyes at the thought of that. “I’d kill for a foot rub.”

“I’ll let her know. She trusts you.” Jadyn had Solomon transmat a tin. “I better not forget this.” She shot Louis a glance as he cocked his head in curiosity from his perch.

“I didn’t forget about you little guy.”

* * *

**Burnt Edge Transits**

**Any two ingredients that don’t make a successful recipe + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Master Rahool, Senior Cryptarch Analyst**

**From: JA**

“Decryption can break your heart sometimes. Sometimes all you need is the right key. Does anyone have any questions?”

Every child raised a hand.

Master Rahool was delighted, especially from the fact that each of the bluish skinned awoken were quite interested in his line of work, as the Cryptarchy was exclusively awoken due to the intensive training and preparation that humans hadn’t quite yet achieved. Cryptarchs were always in demand and the job paid handsomely. Yet through all of that, the guardians that came to the tower seemed to have both a love and hate relationship with him.

_ Maybe things will be better this Dawning. _

As he dutifully answered each question the children asked, one of them pointed out that someone had left a tin on his decrypting stand. He bent over to pick it up and opened it.

_ Thanks for the Edge Transit...again. _

Inside, he could make out a series of ugly misshapen lumps that were dark brown. Rahool wrinkled his nose as a rancid smell wafted through the air.

“Well that’s not exactly the most pleasant thing. Now where were we kids?”

He glanced over and found the group of excited children nowhere to be found.

Out of Rahool’s sight, the six little ones raced over to the hunter sitting on a crate. She stood up as they excitedly bounded up to her side.

“Well good job for looking like he said something important!”

“Thank you Miss Jadyn!” A human boy said. “Cryptarch stuff is super boring!”

An awoken girl nodded in agreement. “Yeah, is it true that you guardians hate Cryptarchs?”

“Well...I wouldn’t say that. Now how about some hot chocolate?”

“YEAH!!!!”

* * *

**Chocolate Ship Cookies**

**Cabal Oil + Null Taste + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Amanda Holliday, Shipwright**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Hey there hotshot hunter.” Jadyn made sure it was Holliday’s shift in the Tower’s Hangar when she made her way over. Of course there were other chief shipwrights that rotated around, but none of them seemed to have that same way with ships that Amanda did.

“How’s it going Amanda? Work winding down now that the Dawning is around the corner?”

Holliday chuckled, putting the wrench in her hand back into a cherry red toolbox at her side. “Wishful thinking Amaris. If anything, I get more work because everyone in the Tower gets an upgrade to their ships and want me to install them. My shift ends in an hour and I still have six more to get done. Thank the Traveler for frames right?”

Jadyn nodded. “Well I wanted to tell you that me and my team really appreciate you doing this every day; day in and day out.”

“You may be the hero and all, but always make sure you remember the people that back you up. Your team, your commander and your shipwright of course.”

“You look like you could use a break.” Solomon appeared at his guardian’s side and he phased in a red tin. “We made this for you from Eva’s oven she gave us.”

“Oh...well how cool is that?” Amanda opened it and her eyes widened in delight at the little wedge shaped cookies that lay inside. “Chocolate ship cookies? You know these are my favorite! Wait a minute!” She mock glared at them both, “This isn’t because you want a front of the line pass to get a new thrust compressor installed?”

_ No? How does she know I need a thrust compressor for my ship?  _ Jadyn and Solomon shared an uneasy glance when they saw the shipwright reach in and grab one without hesitation, not bothering to wipe the silver grease stains on her hand. She clearly didn’t care, even after taking a bite.

“Oh man. I never knew how good chocolate tasted until I got here to the City.”

“Me neither. I never knew what chocolate was...but it was basically the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Here, you want some?” Holliday held out the tin.

Jadyn tried her best not to show uneasiness from seeing her dirty hands get grease on several others inside. It wouldn’t affect her in any way, but she didn’t want to taste any mechanic’s grease on her food.

“Actually I’m good. Have a Happy Dawning Amanda.”

“You too Jadyn. If you do get that part as a gift; let me know. I’ll get that running straight away!”

* * *

**Telemetry Tapioca**

**Vex Milk + Bullet Spray + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Banshee-44, Tower Gunsmith**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Does he really like this stuff?” Jadyn looked at the container of thick pudding like gravy with little clear chewy bits stewed inside. Unlike the other recipes, she had to make this one by hand and finish it off in Eva’s oven.

Everyone in the Tower said this treat was Banshee;s favorite, but pitied him that he often had no idea why everyone gave it to him around this time. She’d thought he would associate the winter weather with it, but no avail.

The longtime exo gunsmith was already busy at work at his station, even though there were hardly any personnel in the Tower. Jadyn didn’t have to wait in line like usual when she came up there.

“Guardian.” He greeted curtly in his normal gruff demeanor.

“Hi Banshee. The dismantling delight for the holidays.” Jadyn put the glass container on his desk.

He stared at it, almost as if studying its milky surface before suddenly grabbing it and walking away.

“Happy Dawning!” The gesture would’ve probably unnerved almost anyone else, but she was used to his behavior.

_ Poor guy. He’s lived so many lives as an exo. _

“Have a good Revelry Guardian!” Banshee called out to her from his spot further in his workshop. “Tell Cayde that just because it’s the holidays doesn’t mean he that glimmer he owes me isn’t off.”

* * *

**Gentleman’s Shortbread**

**Ether Cane + Perfect Taste + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Devrim Kay**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Hey Dev,

Looks like I’m stuck off duty this Dawning. First one in a while. Our raid team is all off for the holidays, so it’ll be a nice gathering. You’re more than welcome to join us, both you and Marc.

If not, than that’s completely fine. I know you’ve got other obligations and maybe duties to tend to out in the EDZ. I can’t believe how vibrant of a little town the Farm has gotten all these years since we set it up as an outpost during the Red War.

Packed some of that delectable Gentleman’s Shortbread from Eva’s oven. The chocolate covered ones are for Marc! No touching! If this makes you upset, I’ve come prepared in the form of tea leaves that I found while exploring the Late Malay Islands.

Happy Dawning,

JA

* * *

**Alkane Drageee Cookies**

**Chitin Powder + Bullet Spray + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Deputy Commander Sloane**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Morning Sloane.” The warlock entered, sipping his coffee before tending to his workstation. “Happy Dawning eh?”

It was a usual day on the Siren’s Watch; the Vanguard outpost established on the moon of Titan. The rain pelted down mercilessly, soaking anything cloth, fabric and making the metal surfaces on the structures above the waves slick.

Working here was not only treacherous, but also demoralizing in a way.

Few guardians actually found it enjoyable to fight against the hive, coming back messy, smelling like rotted sewage and they were generally among the most annoying from all the numbers.

However Sloane was among the Vanguard’s most experienced at battling hive, which awarded her the station at Titan where humanity was planning to rebuild. It was home to a large number of civilian refugees that came from the City in the wake of the Red War, but many of the arcologies that had stood since the Golden Age had become infested with hive since their absence.

Not too long from now, they’d be able to establish a perimeter a little further out to hopefully get another chunk of people homes should they want to stay.

The rain kept people’s spirits down, so it did brighten her a little to see tiny strings of lights dangling from the ceiling.

“Ma’am, here’s the reports of enemy activity today. No significant movements based off our wiretaps.”

Sloane took the pad from him and read the data, frowning. Something told her that the enemy could be mounting an attack soon, but maybe they did indirectly bless them by staying solitary. All the recent fallen scouts along the solarium in the New Pacific Arcology were getting fewer and fewer. She wasn’t sure why, but didn’t want to let anyone’s guard down.

“Oh and these came for you too. Aklane Dragee cookies. Signed JA...whatever that means.”

Sloane smiled, taking one out of the box. Her teeth hit the surface and she felt it begin to resist.

Using her jaw muscles, she bit down on it harder, pulling all that titan strength into some of the toughest and hardest treats that Eva’s oven could pull off.

With enough force, a bit of the fragment broke off and she finally managed to start chewing. Crumbs fell down on her armor, which she brushed off, but the real thing titans loved about these were the amount of jaw and muscle needed to break them down.

There was a reason warlocks and hunters called them Jawbreakers.

“Wow.” The warlock looked impressed. “I think I might need your Fists of Havoc to break one enough to eat.”

Slone smiled, popping the rest of the cookie in her mouth. “Nah. It’s perfect.”

* * *

**Infinite Forest Cake**

**Vex Milk + Impossible Heat + Essence of Dawning**

**To: FAILSAFE**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“I’m so glad you continued the tradition of delivering something delectable to me during a holiday.” Failsafe’s cheery attitude told Jadyn in her husk at the Exodus Black. “Captain Jacobson did like to celebrate the old Golden Age holiday called Christmas with his crew. This is a nice reminder to look forward of what’s to come!”

“Did you wish Cayde a Happy Dawning?” The sarcastic voice added. “Oh wait, can’t wish them that if they’re dead.”

“Nah.” Jadyn put a hand on her hip. “There’ll be another time. I wish I could give you more than just this cake, but you’re stuck here.”

“All boring stuff. Have you ever played chess against yourself so much, that you can not bother and still win?”

“No.”

“Well I’m sure I’ll find other great things to do! Happy Dawning Captain! Why don’t you go and celebrate it with your friends?”

“Yeah...and tell that Etalan guy that he’s got a pair for the Crimson Bond. You too with that Marcus dude.”

Jadyn rolled her eyes as Failsafe continued to ramble and headed towards her ship. As she did, the cheerful Failsafe came on the open channel.

“I feel so overjoyed thanks to an amazing Dawning gift by my captain. To express my thanks, I would like to debut the latest of the Exodus Black music opera, by me...yours truly.”

_ What?  _ Her confusion was cut short when an explosive void blast flung her to the ground. Immediately, the Ace of Spades hand cannon was in her hand as she saw her assailant; a hulking vex minotaur. The machine thing was incredibly aggressive and had layers of thick armor protecting their radiolaria core on their belly.

“A one...a two...a three and.”

Jadyn didn’t know what came of her, but as she retreated, Solomon had inadvertently turned her external speakers to maximum in his own panic.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Failsafe’s “opera” came out as an earsplitting cry that did the stereotypical birds flying up. The minotaur staggered back before arc energy seemed to cover its entire body and it subsequently exploded into bits of charred metal and the milky vex substance.

_Where’s Omnigul?_ Jadyn held Ace in front of her as she surveyed the area. Her own mind and body were on high alert, even as the AI’s music seemed to resemble the horrible witch’s screams.

“Confound it Failsafe!” Asher Mir’s irritated voice snapped. “You’re broadcasting to all channels.”

“Oh am I? My mistake.”

Jadyn couldn’t help laughing to herself when the screeching returned moments later and the errant vex patrols randomly exploded from the noise overload.

* * *

**Radiolarian Pudding**

**Vex Milk + Electric Flavor + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Asher Mir**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Ah Assistant! I suppose some gratitude is in order for giving me this...treat. I’ll be sure to pay it back soon! Happy Dawning. Now go celebrate that frivolous holiday elsewhere and let me return to my studies.”

* * *

**Fractal Rolls**

**Vex Milk + Pinch of Light + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Brother Vance, Followers of Osiris**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“I’m sorry you can’t see it, but I’m smiling. I know we’re in this together to solve the mysteries Osiris has given us.”

* * *

**Javelin Mooncakes**

**Chitin Powder + Sharp Flavor + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Anastasia Bray**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“How did you know these were my favorite?”

“Wild guess. You seem like the mooncake type.”

“And you seem like the type to like hot knives over a hot pistol.”

“Hey I think that nothing’s better than spinning around throwing waves of flaming blades at you enemy. Watch them burn to crispy cinders.”

“That’s true. They always burn up though, I can’t exactly figure out the melting point of the metal on cabal armor.”

“You know Drifter says that the guts of hive burn long and warm. Perfect for keeping you toasty when it gets chilly.”

* * *

**Candy Dead Ghosts**

**Dark Ether Cane + Flash of Inspiration + Essence of Dawning**

**To: The Spider**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Greetings, my crafty friend!” Jadyn was immediately greeted rather warmly by a stout and clearly overweight eliksni who sat atop a throne in the center of a safehouse. Also known as the fallen; they were notorious raiders, scavengers and pirates who had long been humanity’s enemy in the race to survive the aftermath of the Collapse.

However recently, she had begun to feel more sympathetic to their situation after learning more about them. Strange times indeed called for strange allies and it turned out that not all eliksni desired the destruction of humanity.

Spider was one of them. Although uneasy at first, Jadyn came to trust him thanks to his unquestionable intelligence of what happened in the Frontier underworld. With his help, they forged a mutual partnership in the wake of Cayde-6’s demise. She would hunt down his killer; the late Uldren Sov while he provided assets and lairs of the other major players on the Tangled Shore to eliminate all of his rivals and competitors. Since the aftermath of that campaign, she always made sure to stay on his good side, visiting occasionally for intel and always putting down the new kid on the block who tried to set up shop in his territory.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his two main lieutenants; Arrha and Avrok, both whom had worked alongside her when she led the offense against the Scorn. Arrha gave her a polite nod as he exited, which she returned.

“I must admit that you’ve been gone for quite a while.” He wheezed through his respirator and leaned forward. “How is my favorite guardian doing?”

“Good. And you?”

“Ah...how can I complain? Business is business as usual. Nothing me and my boys can’t handle and the Scorn are up to their usual dirty tricks.” He chuckled. “So...is this a friendly visit? Or are you here to talk business?”

“A friendly visit.” She smiled nonthreatening, pulling out a small tin from her pouch. Since his behavior towards ghosts unnerved both her and Solomon, she thought she would save him the anxiety by carrying the treats herself.

“Here’s a little gift.”

“A gift?” Spider leaned closer, blinking suspiciously.

“Oh come on, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know. Just had to make sure.”

“Well we’re celebrating the Dawning back at the City. One of the traditions we do is we give things to other people like gifts and treats. Thought I’d bring you yours.”

“Well that’s just delightful.” Spider took it with one of his long arms and shook it. “I think I will enjoy this very much. Happy Dawning guardian. And you too little morsel.”

* * *

**Ascendant Raisin Cookies**

**Chitin Powder + Finishing Touch + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Eris Morn**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“I have so many memories from the Dawning. Eriana and Wei’s glass of champagne clinking together, everyone cheering on how many shots Vell would take. Sai did some impressive light shows for the kids with her skills. Memories long past and I miss everyone on my team each time the holidays come around.”

“You’re a light that brightens my day in these dark times. Thank you guardian. I know I’m not in this alone.”

* * *

**Dark Chocolate Motes**

**Taken Butter + Null Taste + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Drifter**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“I still can’t believe you took out those four guardians in one single invasion!” Drifter leaned back against the railing and smirked at Jadyn. “You’re definitely a hot one sister!”

He gestured to the tray she brought along, half eaten of dark chocolate brownies in triangular shapes. “Go on, there’s plenty and I don’t mind sharing.”

She shrugged and took a bite of another one. “You’re always out there talking about how good fallen and vex milk tastes. Thought I’d bring you some actual edible food for one.”

“Hey, you gotta survive somehow out there. You’ve got burning knives, so it’s perfect for roasting those hive knights.”

Jadyn made a face at that, but laughed along. “We do what we gotta do. Happy Dawning Drifter.”

“And Happy Dawning to you.” His smile didn’t falter. “Snitch.”

* * *

**Hot Crossfire Buns**

**Ether Cane + Balanced Flavors + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Ada-1, Black Armory Curator**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“I’m not sure I understand.” Ada hesitantly said as she looked at the warm rolls with frosted white icing spread around the tops. “You’re just giving this to me? Without asking for anything in return?”

“Yeah.” Jadyn nodded, ignoring her perplexed and suspicious stare. She felt a pang of sympathy, realizing that it was very likely that the exo had never celebrated a Dawning before despite seeing it all these years.

“Look, I know you still have your reservations about us, the vanguard and guardians as a whole, but the Dawning is a time where everyone puts aside what makes everyone different and we all celebrate what makes us the same. The Dawning is a reflection of what we’ve accomplished in this year as well as a reminder that there’s always the next to look forward to.”

Ada sighed. “I appreciate you stopping by and delivering me this gift. You’ve done so much to help restore our name, business and reputation. I can never thank you enough guardian. My mother...she’d be...proud and grateful of you. So would Helga and Yuki.”

“Happy Dawning Ada.”

“Happy Dawning Jadyn.”

* * *

**Fried Sha-Dough**

**Dark Ether Cane + Superb Texture + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Visage of Calus**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Jadyn hadn’t been to the tribute hall aboard the Cabal Emperor’s ship for some time. Last she was there, she delivered an opulent treat the best way she could to the mysterious Calus, setting it at the feet of the gilded statue in front of the room he had dedicated to her accomplishments.

The halls were quiet as she stepped into the doors, admiring all of the golden statues of the Vanguard, Lord Saladin, Shaxx and numerous others from a massive replica of Solomon to man-sized statues of the massive enemies she had slain.

Her HUD flashed to a new tribute spot in the back, so she approached and planted her hand on the pad.

Flickering into existence was a massive gold replica of Eva’s Holiday Oven.

GROW FAT FROM STRENGTH GUARDIAN

I GIVE YOU MY THANKS

* * *

**Ill-Fortune Cookies**

**Dark Ether Cane + Impossible Heat + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Petra Venj**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

Begin Message: “Hold all purposeful practices yesterday. Dance and walk now into next generation.”

* * *

**Lavender Ribbon Cookies**

**Vex Milk + Personal Touch + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Saint-14**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“My favorite hero also makes my favorite kind of dessert?”

“And I also made a little bit of a snack for all your friends too.” Jadyn squatted down, breaking up bits of bread crust and tossing it to the pidgeons that congregated at Saint’s feet.

“This is absolutely wonderful! You’ve made my first Dawning very special!”

* * *

**Blueberry Engram Eclairs**

**Taken Butter + Balanced Flavors + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Kadi 55-30**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

“Name guardian?” The dutiful postmaster frame asked as Jadyn finally worked her way through the long line that was always at the tower to reclaim lost loot that was too much for them to carry at the time.

“No name.” She slipped the tin of treats over the counter. “Just wanted to give you a gift.”

“Many thanks guardian.” Kadi shuffled as her hands took it, before resuming her normal duties of sorting through a pile of blue colored engrams that continued to grow at an alarming rate.

* * *

**Iron Banana Nut Muffins**

**Cabal Oil + Perfect Taste + Essence of Dawning**

**To: Lord Saladin**

**From: Jadyn Amaris**

It was that time of the month again when Lord Saladin came to the Tower to hold his contest for only the strongest of guardians. Jadyn was an active participant, frequently coming in the top percentage of performers in holding zones and kills during the mode’s hunting feature.

However it was when he came in the second week of Dawning when she realized that he never seemed to celebrate it. In his eyes, it seemed that some trivial holiday was not to be celebrated with other pressing matters at hand.

Saladin didn’t accept her gift immediately when she set it on the table next to where he set up his shop, but as she was leaving; she turned back around. Saladin had taken a moment to himself, opening up the tin with a visibly brightened face at seeing the freshly baked treats she had made for him.

Perhaps that was the reason why she finally got the best stat roll on her favorite Iron Lord weapon the next day; a Swarm of the Raven that accepted spike grenades.


End file.
